


The Meeting

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Counter Sex, M/M, Malec, Passion, Sexy Times, alec lightwood - Freeform, head of institute, high warlock of brooklyn, magnus bane - Freeform, malec makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus hasn't seen his beautiful Shadowhunter in 3. Long. Days.





	The Meeting

Magnus Bane was early for his important meeting, and by early he meant five minutes early. This left him the perfect amount of time for a cup of coffee before the long, tedious warlock gathering he had to attend. Usually he enjoyed attending a warlock council but not today, he wasn’t in the mood. He hasn’t seen Alexander in almost three days as he was being buried alive in paperwork from the clave during the day and then his night patrols. Magnus himself had been hectically busy, just last night he had delivered twelve various viles and bottles of potions around the country, it seemed like everyone and their mother needed his help this week. Magnus poured his coffee into his favourite mug and took a sip, he concentrated on the thought that in about six hours or so he should be free and he fully intended on portalling outside the institute and holding a boom box up outside Alec’s office window if he didn’t see him soon. He smiled at the thought and then jumped slightly from his thoughts when his wards trembled and Alec himself rushed through the door.  
“Alexander!” Magnus beamed in surprise as his gorgeous, lanky Shadowhunter crossed the kitchen to him.  
“Good.” Alec nodded seriously “I thought you might have left already.”   
Before Magnus could even respond Alec had enveloped him. The kiss was searing and Magnus couldn’t help the pitiful moan that left his throat. He was caught off guard, his hands didn’t know what to do with themselves for a split second; when his body caught up with his brain he wrapped his arms tightly around his love. Alec had one hand secured around the back of his neck holding their kiss together.   
When tedious things like needing air got in their way Alec pulled back and released him into a more gentle grasp.   
“I thought I was going to be too late to see you.” Alec said as he tried to catch his breath.  
Magnus was conflicted, right now he wanted nothing more than to take Alec to bed and show him how much he’d missed him but he really should be leaving…  
“Missed you…” Magnus said as common sense lost and his mouth sought out Alec’s jaw.  
Alec groaned and rolled their hips together. “Missed you more.”  
Magnus tried to say ‘impossible’ but Alec attached his lips once more, he sucked hard on Magnus’ bottom lip and Magnus picked him up and set him on the counter top. Parting their mouthes once more Magnus pressed a hand to Alec’s chest and pushed him flat out onto the counter top. He felt Alec’s legs wrap around his ass, his combat boots pinning him closer.  
‘Magnus.’ Alec all but whimpered and the warlock pushed his black tee shirt up toward his rib cage. He ran his tongue from his chest right down to Alec’s dark happy trail, dipping it into his navel on the way. His hands roughly unbuckled the strong belt on Alec’s jeans and he popped the button, ripping the zip open too. Alec wiggled under him and he yanked the jeans and boxers down ever so slightly, stopping at the base of Alec’s cock. Magnus took a second to admire this Adonis, Alec’s tight muscles were flexing as he heaved his breath in and out. His head was thrown back exposing his long neck and that perfect deflect rune that Magnus loved to trace with his tongue. He was so happy, so in love and lust with this shadowhunter of his. Getting back to the job at hand Magnus kissed his way from the happy trail down to that beautiful V of his hips. He dragged his lips up and down, gently inhaling that classic 'Alexander scent’ he couldn’t put his finger on what it was but it was pure sex. No man or woman ever had this effect on Magnus. He was obsessed with that Alec scent.He has just began to mouth the bass of Alec’s cock when the younger man began to half heartedly object. “Wait. Magnus, ugh. Wait” Alec groaned  
“Hmm?” Magnus asked as he ran his nose back up towards Alec’s belly button.  
“By the angel, I can’t believe I’m bringing this up…” Alec began  
“Then don’t” Magnus smirked before he pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s flat stomach, he then straightened up and looked him in the eye   
“- BUT…” Alec continued as he ran his hands down Magnus’ broad shoulders “… don’t you have the council meeting this morning?”  
Dammit. Alec was right, and Magnus was pissed.“I’m only a few minutes late.” He tried to reason “five minutes more… I’ll say there was a fire message.” He leaned in and tried to capture Alec’s lips again   
“Do you really think I’ll be finished with you in five minutes?” Alec said quietly against Magnus’ lips and Magnus has a hard time remembering how to breathe.  
“What are you trying to do to me Alexander Lightwood?” Magnus moaned putting their foreheads together.   
Alec laughed a little “I’m trying to get you to go to your meeting so you can come home to me as soon as possible.”   
“Fine.” Magnus said dramatically as he let go of Alec and stepped away. “I’ll go.”   
Alec rolled his eyes before he hopped down from the counter, he picked up Magnus’ discarded mug of coffee and took a sip. “Ugh. Cold.” He shuddered   
“Why are you drinking black coffee, darling?” Magnus asked as he put his coat on. “You need to sleep.”  
“How do you expect me to sleep now?” Alec asked, raising one perfect eyebrow   
“Sleep.” Magnus said as he gave him a chaste kiss, goodbye.  
Alec nodded and threw himself down onto the couch. Magnus meant in bed but he was still happy to see Alec relax, even if it was just on his couch.  
Magnus waved his arms and opened himself a portal.   
“Hurry back to me.” Alec’s muffled voice came from under a cushion. He already sounded half asleep and Magnus smiled. “Love you.” It tailed off.  
“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus said gently before he stepped into the portal. He wasn’t even sure Alec was awake enough to hear him; he smiled.


End file.
